Claridina's Reign Volume III: Rolwat's Fury
by Shadow on the Horizon 1992
Summary: Claridina's son Rolwat has entered the fray. Third volume of my companion series to my favorite fanfic.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns all the original characters that you recognize. Shana852963 owns the original characters that were used in her stories.

**AN: Hello, this is Hailstorm234. As I said during my last two volumes, I would recommend reading Shana852963's series before reading mine. As a part of the first major update, I have decided to include a third volume for the Claridina's Reign side-series. This one will follow the point of view of Rolwat Wretermoust, who is Claridina's son and Alexandra Dursley's older half-brother. Hope that you like it.**

_Claridina's Reign Volume III: Rolwat's Fury_

What are you staring at? Do you know who I am? Put your wand away, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried. I may only be 10 years old, but I know spells that not even a fifth year knows.

I am Rolwat Wretermoust! That's right, I'm the son of Claridina Wretermoust. You might remember her from when she was arrested by the "great" Harry Potter! Well, now she's out of prison, and soon you will feel her true power.

My father's name is Kremolton Gaunt. I never knew him, since my mother killed him a long time ago, but I know that he is descended from Salazar Slytherin himself. Through his blood, I am related to not only one, but two very powerful wizards. Kremolton was a distant cousin to Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

I also have a sister, who is a few months younger than I am. Well, she's actually my half-sister, since our fathers are different. Her name's Alexandra May Dursley, and her pathetic muggle father is named Dudley Dursley. I've never met her, since she lives with her father, but that is going to change once we start our first year at Hogwarts.

What's that? Why would my mother want my younger sister to have the blood of such a lowly creature? Okay, Dudley is actually the cousin of Harry Potter, the man who vanquished Lord Voldemort twice. Much as I dislike the man, the fact that the girl is related to him gives her powerful blood.

Mother is going to seize control of everything in Wizarding Europe. I happen to play a very large part in her plan. This year, when I go to Hogwarts, I am going to learn everything about Alexandra as I can. I'm going to find out her personality, who her friends are, all the while slowly drawing her in to our side.

At the end of the year, I am going to take the first big step in the plan that Mother has going on. We are going to bring something into the school, and then get my sister involved. Whether she helps us or tells Potter, my mother will be one step closer to her goal.

Now do you think that you're stronger than me? I didn't think so.


	2. Now It's On

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Other projects just seemed to take over after Night of Reckoning was added. **

On the first day of classes, I woke up before anyone else did. My mother had told me about the Room of Requirement, which is where I am going to set up my base. I just had to see the room that Mother set up as a base for us. After surveying the area, I returned back to the dormitory without waking any of the other kids.

I talked to the other Slytherin kids my age, but I will definitely not use the word "friend" to describe any of them. Just like my mother, I don't see any use for that kind of friendship, and it would just make me look weak. No one can ever try to tell me otherwise. The day I change my mind will be the day muggles learn how to use a wand.

Speaking of friends, I see my sister made one overnight. I think I heard her call the girl "Alanna", but I'm not really sure. I really don't care what the girl's name is, because I'm pretty sure she's a mudblood. I watched from a distance as those two walked into the Battle of Hogwarts memorial. Seeing that made me realize how much I wanted to burn that room down before my mother takes control of the school. Every person who that room is dedicated to was either a mudblood or a blood-traitor, and deserved to die. In fact, there should've been a lot more losses on that side too.

One of my last classes for the day was Herbology, and it just happened to be with the Gryffindors. I decided that would be the best time to make them realize that we're coming back, and this time they won't be so lucky.

While Longbottom was still talking to Alexandra and her two friends, I decided it was time to be known. I had roped two Slytherin boys my age into knocking over a tray of biting roses. When they did, the roses lunged for us, and we had to step away. I don't know or care about the other two boys, but I jumped up onto a chair in order to avoid being bitten.

The crowd's reaction though, completely hit me in the face. They were laughing at me, making _me_ look like the stupid one. Worst of all, I saw that the blood-traitor Weasley was laughing the hardest. It was time for me to regain the upper hand, and wipe that smile off of his stupid face.

"**Shut your face, Weasley**!" I spat in disgust. "**Why don't you and your mudblood pals of yours go back to your pretty little flowers?**" Yes, I called my Alexandra a mudblood. While I know that she really isn't, I can't let her find out that she's my sister yet. I need to give her time to figure out who Claridina really is before letting her find out she's related to us.

Hearing what I said, Weasley pointed his wand at me and yelled "take that back!" Does he know who I am? I would never take back what I said, even if only half of it was true.

Longbottom heard us, and of course confronted me for saying the word. I completely ignored everything he said, except the part that I would be serving a detention with him for using the word "mudblood". I just said okay and stalked off.

Oh, and to everyone who laughed at me today, let's just see who's laughing in a few years, when the world falls under my mother's control.

**AN2: Please stay tuned. The next chapter will have new information that Shana gave me.**


End file.
